


Not a Date

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Lothal Valley [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blacksmith Garazeb Orrelios, Community Center is completed, Cook Gregor Fett, First Date, Hermit Alexsandr Kallus, Human Garazeb Orrelios, Liberal use of Hermit, M/M, Stardew Rebels Au, The Seelos Saloon?, The Stardrop Saloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: After two years of working on his farm, Fulcrum Farm, and finally finishing the community center, Alexsandr allows himself a break.With the hot blacksmith. At the saloon.It's definitely not a date. Nope.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Lothal Valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wasn't going to have this be the first in this series, but it practically wrote itself and I just realized that I keep shoving these two into various bars to hear each other laugh. But that's not important, and I know that they're both (Kalluzeb and SDV) pretty niche, but I really like both of them, and expect some more in this universe!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“So, yer not usually in town but you put everything into fixin’ that center for Ryder, huh?” Zeb asked, swirling his beer and giving Alexsandr a look he could only describe as  _ curious _ . 

“Well, I’m in town as much as I need to be. As for the community center, it was something to do.” Alexsandr didn’t want to meet Zeb’s eyes, because how was one supposed to explain  _ forest spirits  _ asking for food, wood and coin?

Zeb scoffed, “Other than yer farm?” He raised a dark eyebrow, not moving his gaze off Alexsandr. 

“I have work on my farm, yes. But working on the community center was satisfying, at least when I was done.”

“So farm work isn’t?”

“Well, no, it is-” 

Zeb barked a laugh, taking a sip of his beer while his head was cast back. “I was only teasin’ ya, Alex. It’s fun to see you riled up once in a while.” 

Alexsandr blushed at the nickname, one no one has used since he arrived in the little town of Lothal Valley. Though it wasn’t like it was used much before he moved from his job at Imperial Services. 

“Hey, Alex? You alright?” Zeb asked, settling a hand on top of Alexsandr’s. He nodded, getting a relieved sight out of Zeb. 

“I thought I said somethin’ wrong. Is the nickname fine?” Zeb asked, always considerate.

Alexsandr nodded, “Yes, it’s just I haven’t heard much other than my last name in, quite some time.”

Zeb nodded, waving at Gregor behind the bar for a refill. At least Alexsandr had faith that he’d pay for the tab, unlike the pawnbroker Hondo always extending his. 

“So, Alex, you’ve been here for around two years. What had ya dropping everything and movin’ to our fair town?” Zeb asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Alexsandr shrugged, and settled his hands around his glass, “Well, it seemed like I was just a drone at Imperial. I had the farm as inheritance anyways, so I thought why not just restart.” 

Zeb nodded, putting his hands behind his head. “That’s a good outlook, especially when yer comin’ from that fuckin’ corporation.” 

Alexsandr smirked into his drink. “Well, I’m glad I have your approval, Zeb.” He mused, taking a drink. 

Zeb chuckled, and nodded.”Damn right, you are. I bet it’s the only thing keepin’ you ‘round.” 

“Hmm, of course. Nothing else is keeping me around this town. Obviously.” Alexsandr said, chuckling softly and relaxing slightly. 

Zeb sat up straight, his eyes wide. Alexsandr shot up rigid, staring back at Zeb with confusion. 

“Zeb? Is everything alright?” 

“Did you just laugh?”

“Wasn’t much of a laugh, was it?” Alexsandr asked, feeling blush rise up his neck. 

Zeb grinned, and shook his head. “Nah, yer right. I’ll have to hear it again to make sure.”

Alexsandr relaxed again, slightly afraid he’d misread everything with Zeb. 

“I suppose you will.”


End file.
